1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high heat resistant masterbatch used for manufacturing a heat ray shielding molded product utilized in roof materials and wall materials of buildings, and window materials used in opening parts of automobiles, trains, and airplanes, and arcades, ceiling domes, and carports, and relates to a heat ray shielding transparent molded resin and a heat ray shielding transparent lamination body, to which the masterbatch is applied.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultraviolet ray and infrared ray are included in solar beams incident from a so-called opening part such as a window and a door of each kind of buildings. Near infrared ray with a wave length from 800 to 2500 nm out of such an infrared ray included in the solar beams is called a heat ray, thereby causing an increase of a temperature in a room by invading thereinto from the opening part. In order to solve such a temperature rise, in recent years, a demand for a heat ray shielding molded product capable of shielding the heat ray while sufficiently taking-in a visible light, and inhibiting the temperature rise in a room while retaining brightness, has been rapidly increased.
For example, there is proposed a heat ray shielding plate with a heat ray reflecting film having metal or metal oxide vapor-deposited on a transparent resin film, is adhered to a transparent molded product such as glass, acrylic plate, and a polycarbonate plate, etc. However, such a heat ray reflecting film itself is extremely expensive and a complicated step such as an adhesion step is required, thus increasing a cost. Further, adhesiveness between the transparent molded product and the reflecting film is poor, thus involving a problem that peel-off of the film occurs by aging.
There are proposed a plurality of heat ray shielding plates with metal or metal oxide directly vapor-deposited on a surface of the transparent molded product. However, in manufacturing the heat ray shielding plate, it is necessary to use an apparatus requiring high vacuum and high precision, thus involving a problem of low mass-productivity and poor universal usability.
In addition, there is proposed a heat ray shielding plate and a film with an organic near infrared ray absorbent represented by a phthalocyanine-based compound and an anthraquinone-based compound kneaded into a thermoplastic transparent resin such as polyethylene terephthalate resin, polycarbonate resin, acrylic resin, polyethylene resin, and polystyrene resin (see patent documents 1 and 2).
Further, there is also proposed a heat ray shielding plate with inorganic particles such as titanium oxide having a heat ray reflectivity or mica coated with titanium oxide being kneaded into a transparent resin such as acrylic resin or polycarbonate resin, as heat ray reflecting particles (see patent documents 3 and 4).
Meanwhile, inventors of the present invention focus on hexaboride particles having large amounts of free electrons, as components having a heat ray shielding effect. Accordingly, there is proposed a heat ray shielding resin sheet material with hexaboride particles dispersed into polycarbonate resin or acrylic resin, or the hexaboride particles and ITO particles and/or ATO particles dispersed into the polycarbonate resin or acrylic resin (see patent document 5). As optical characteristics of the heat ray shielding resin sheet material with the hexaboride particles singularly dispersed or the hexaboride particles and ITO particles and/or ATO particles dispersed into the polycarbonate resin or the acrylic resin, the heat ray shielding resin sheet material has maximum of a visible light transmittance in a visible light region, and minimum of a solar transmittance by exhibiting strong absorption in the near infrared region. As a result, the visible light transmittance is improved to 70% or more and the solar transmittance is improved to 50% or more.
Further, in patent document 6, the inventors of the present invention propose the masterbatch mainly composed of thermoplastic resin and heat ray shielding component hexaboride (XB6, wherein X is at least one kind or more selected from La, Ce, Pr, Nd, Gd, Tb, Dy, Ho, Y, Sm, Eu, Er, Tm, Yb, Lu, Sr, and Ca), and a heat ray shielding transparent molded resin and a heat ray shielding transparent lamination body, to which the masterbatch is applied. Then, owing to such an application of the masterbatch, the heat ray shielding transparent molded resin with various shapes having a high heat ray shielding function while retaining an excellent visible light transmitting ability can be manufactured by an easy method without using an expensive physical film forming method.
Further, in patent document 7, the inventors of the present invention disclose a technique of manufacturing a laminated structure for shielding solar transmittance with a small haze value and inexpensive production cost by applying tungsten oxide particles expressed by a general formula WyOz (wherein W is tungsten, O is oxygen, satisfying 2.0<z/y≦3.0) and/or composite tungsten oxide particles expressed by a general formula MxWyOz (wherein W is tungsten, O is oxygen, satisfying 0.001≦x/y≦1, 2.0<z/y≦3.0).